


Caminata

by LaVenus6



Series: 14 días hacia San Valentin [13]
Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVenus6/pseuds/LaVenus6
Summary: Una tranquila caminata
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Series: 14 días hacia San Valentin [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700419
Kudos: 8





	Caminata

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot por San Valentín. Parte de un auto reto nombrado "14 días hacia San Valentín" para todas mis ships.  
> Originalmente publicado en FF pero no había logrado publicar aquí por falta de tiempo.
> 
> Día 13: Paseo

Era una noche tranquila. El aire fresco sin helar. Las calles vacías con sonidos de los grillos acompañados de un par de pasos.

Un hombre mayor de cabellos blancos por naturaleza no por la edad estaba acompañando a otro un poco más joven de cabellera negra.

Se encontraron en el restaurante de siempre, casualmente… como siempre.

Ahora estaban caminando uno a lado del otro con rumbo a sus hogares. No cruzaban palabras ni miradas, solo el humo de un cigarrillo que el viento se llevaba.

Caminaban a paso lento aunque si querían apresurar su paso estarían ya en sus hogares cada uno.

Pero no lo deseaban.

Querían disfrutar del paseo improvisado.

Aunque en público se demuestren odio en estos momentos de soledad sus manos se buscan para acompañarse. Una de esas manos jalo al cuerpo de cabellos oscuros para tomar su cintura y de esa forma poseerle con un beso apasionado que rompía la tranquilidad por lujuria.

Lujuria que se quedó ahí de pie junto quien recibió el beso.

No era señal para ir al callejón donde el de cabellos blancos se iba metiendo enviando una mirada y sonrisa lasciva.

Él solo tomó su cigarrillo nuevo para encender mientras su pie aplastaba el que estaba en suelo, ya que se cayó de sus labios ante el nada repentino ataque a su persona. Observaba el callejón en silencio, exhalando el humo que se perdía en el aire como aquel hombre en la oscuridad del callejón.

–¿Toshi? -La voz de su superior hizo que regrese su mirada a la entrada del Shinsegumi- ¿No piensas entrar?

El nombrado entro a su cuartel puesto que el paseo termina cuando los labios del Yorozuya se despiden de él.


End file.
